


Catnip : Cause and Effect

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Pattillo does not cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip : Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warnings? Depression, Angst.

Jack Pattillo does not cut.

If there is one thing that Jack knows about himself is that he is not one for self-harm. Sure, he has thought about it but he just can’t bring himself to do the deed. It’s why his beard gets ridiculously long and out of hand. He has no razors to cut or trim just in case the temptation gets to him for once, that the burning and itching that flows underneath his skin becomes to unbearable.

 

There is one thing that Jack does have though.

 

When Jack comes into the office one day with three scratches blaring their bright red in contrast to his pale arm, others laughed at him for ‘getting owned by a little pussy.’ Jack laughed with them, but the thoughts had started to invade his mind.

 

Comments on Youtube, and not to mention from the other guys in the Achievement Hunter office have gotten to be unbearable now. Being a soulless ginger, fans yelling at him to stop bullying the lads and that he was a selfish asshole. Jack knew he didn’t have a connection to the rest of the guys like they had with each other.

 

That’s why, after he was done work he made a stop at the pet store to get Uday and Qusay some new toys and catnip.

 

Jack gave the catnip to his two furballs who immediately started going a bit crazy. He took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves up past his shoulders. A few simple pets was all it took before the cats thought he was taking their catnip away and started to spaz out. Claws unsheathed, Uday latched onto Jacks arm, biting his hand and leaving punctures scattered here and there. Front claws dug into his wrist to hold on tight while the back legs started basically running on spot on Jack’s arm.

 

It hurt, yeah, but to Jack, it freed the burn that was always constant under the skin. Beads of blood started pooling and a few trickles made their way down his arm, like the veins were now running along the outside of his arm.

 

Jack had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise as Uday defended her territory from her human.

 

A few minutes later, Jack pulled his arm away, a new burning sensation present with faint lines appeared that didn’t quite break skin, but still enough to create the red lines.

 

Sleeves were rolled back down and a light pat to the cats head was given in thanks.

 

After all, Jack Pattillo did not cut.

 

But his cats did.

 


End file.
